Bed Rest
by Anonymously Anonymous
Summary: Oneshot.When Ranma and Akane fall ill. They must spend time together while waiting to heal. Will what has been eating away at them for so long come out in the open. AkaneRanma obviously.


Bed Rest

Ranma made his way downstairs for breakfast yawning. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had felt fine yesterday, but when he was walking home from the cat cafe he had gotten extremely drowsy. He and Akane had eaten there since Kasumi had not been able to make dinner. He had thought that if he just got some sleep it would go away but now it just felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. 

He was passing Akane's room when she opened the door. She had been acting strange since yesterday too. She had gone into her room as soon as they had gotten back from dinner. She hadn't even come out to practice before she went to bed. 

"Hey Ran--Ranma are you ok," she asked her face going from pale and sickly to worried. He looked confused. How could she have known? Then he got a good look at her she was really pale and looked exhausted.

"Yeah wh--," he didn't even get to finish his sentence. A wave of dizziness struck him and he stumbled forward a bit. Then another wave hit him and he blacked out.

Akane watched as Ranma fell forward. She rushed forward to catch him before his body hit the ground. She slid to the floor under his weight. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand, he was burning up. Panicking she tried to gather the energy to yell for help. She felt so weak she barely had enough to do that,

"Kasumi, Dad, Nabiki, Mr.--," she stopped short when the dizziness kicked in. This had been happening a lot since last night. She slumped over Ranma's unconscious body and passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma woke up feeling disoriented and confused. He looked down to see that he was in a bed. How had he gotten there the last thing he remembered was talking to Akane. It looked like he was in Dr. Tofu's clinic. He heard voices from behind the door of the clinic that had been left ajar. 

"So your saying they can be cured," he heard Mr. Tendou say sniffling slightly indicating that he had been crying.

"Yes, they both have come down with a very rare sickness. All you need to do is get this herb that grows up north and they will be fine," came the professional voice of Dr. Tofu.

"then we will go get it at once," he heard his father and Mr. Tendou say at the same time.

"I'll come with you too daddy. with Akane and Ranma sick I can't make much money off them anyway," He heard Nabiki interject.

"Oh my, if everyone is going I might as well came to make sure you are all fed properly," he heard Kasumi add.

"alright Doc will you tell them where we are going when they wake up," asked the voice of his father.

"Sure," answered the doctor.

Ranma heard the door close and the sound of dr. Tofu going into his office. he turned to his right to see Akane lying in the bed next to him her eyes open.

"Akane," he whispered to her. she turned her head to look at him. Her bed was pretty close so she didn't have to strain her ears to hear him.

"What,' she said back quietly not wanting to disturb Dr. Tofu. 

"What happened," he asked. He racked his brain to try to remember what could have happened that landed him in the clinic. But being this close to Akane only did one thing to him and that was turn his brain into total mush. 

Akane watched Ranma as he seemed to be in deep thought. She watched him as his brow scrunched like it always did when he thought. She found it absolutely adorable. Yet there wasn't much she didn't find cute about Ranma. She sighed she was doing it again, She really needed to stop thinking about Ranma she did it so much it had to be unhealthy.

She looked back at him to notice that he was waiting for her answer.

"You passed out and when I caught you I think I passed out too," she said blushing slightly.

"Oh, well I guess we get to miss school," he said smiling at the thought of no crazy principals.

"Typical Ranma," muttered his fiancee.

"Whet is that suppose to mean," he said sitting up defensively. Across from him Akane did the same.

"It didn't mean anything," she retorted hotly.

"yeah right you're just upset because you won't get to watch Kuno fight over you," he said. Her anger flared and she swung her legs over the side of the bed so her feet touched the floor.

"Don't be stupid, you know I don't like that idiot fighting over me," she said loudly.

"So know I am stupid," he said as he also swung his legs so they were dangling over the side of the bed.

"Yes and a pervert," she said fire blazing in her eyes. She didn't even know why she was fighting anymore. Ranma just got her so angry sometimes that she couldn't help it.

"I am not a pervert you tomboy," he yelled at her.

She had had it with the fighting. she stood and balled her fist and made to walk over to Ranma.

she started to sway halfway there and had to stop so she didn't fall. Ranma looked worried all his previous anger forgotten at the sight of the one he cared about most so weak.

"Akane," he said his voice going softer. She looked at him and mouthed 'Ranma' before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backward.

"AKANE," Ranma yelled as he lunged forward to catch her. He caught her before she hit the ground he kneeled on the cold floor with her cradled in his arms. The door flew open and Dr. tofu came running in. He looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Ranma they widened.

"What happened," he asked coming forward.

"Doc make sure she's alright," Ranma whispered passing out much like Akane had that morning when he had passed out.

Dr. Tofu stood there stunned, it looked like they had used up what little energy they had fighting.

He surveyed them, Ranma was slumped against the side of the bed his head resting on the top of Akane's head. Akane had her head in the crook of his neck and she was sitting in Ranma's lap. They looked perfect together. he sighed, they really did love each other a lot most everyone knew it. Well everyone except them and the other fiancees knew. He went over and tried to get Akane out of Ranma' arms but he just tightened them more every time. There was no way he was going to get her out of his grip now.

He lifted Ranma up, which was really difficult seeing as he was holding Akane. Once he got them in the bed he went over and slid Akane's bed over so they made one big bed. He stood back and observed his work. It would work, but for know it looked like the second bed was unneeded. 

They were both on one side Akane lying with her head on Ranma's chest Ranma's arms were wrapped securely around Akane's waist. Dr. Tofu turned and walked out of the room. He just sighed someday they would see how stupid they were being denying the inevitable. They were meant for each other. He walked out of the room not wanting to be there when they woke up.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice the figure standing in the corner of the room.

She stood quietly her eyes transfixed on the bed where Akane and Ranma were. She always knew they loved each other and that she didn't have a chance. Ranma had always loved Akane and probably always would. She smiled if she couldn't get him to love her at least she was his best friend. Now all she had to do was find a way to get the blue haired Amazon to go away. She exited the clinic quietly turning slightly as she opened the door so that her giant spatula didn't make any noise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranma woke up feeling better then he had in years. He was warm the bed was soft and whatever he was holding was warm and soft. And the 'thing' he was holding also smelt like Akane's shampoo, a smell he had always loved. He breathed in deep letting the smell float threw his senses numbing his whole body. He was insane that at just one sight of Akane had this effect on him, a great martial artist. 

The 'thing' in his arms stirred and his eyes snapped open. Pillows don't move so what could he be holding he looked down. He nearly choked when he saw that it was actually Akane he was holding. This was a dream and at the same time a nightmare. It was a dream because he was holding the only girl he had ever loved, and it was a nightmare because if she were to wake up right now he would get the beating of a lifetime.

He slowly moved over to lay Akane next to him on the expanded bed. He gently laid her down and looked at the bed puzzled. It looked like one big bed, what had happened to their two separate ones. Not that he minded just he didn't think Akane would like this very much.

He scooted back to his side. He was still close to Akane but not enough for him to get accused of being a pervert. He closed his eyes but it seemed that with Akane no longer in his arms sleep wasn't going to be visiting him soon.

Akane kept her eyes tight shut. She had been awake since he had woken up. At first she was confused, then angry thing that maybe Ranma had done something perverted. Then she thought about it, she may call him one all the time but she knew that Ranma wasn't really like that. Then once her anger had cooled she had just reveled in there closeness. She never got to be that close to Ranma anymore. Then she felt him stiffen and gently move her over so she was no longer leaning on him.

She sighed internally, of course once he realized what he was doing he would move away from her as soon as possible. Normally she would have become angry but being in her weak state the only thing she could manage was to become depressed. 

She opened her eyes and looked over at her fiancee. He turned at the feeling of being watched.

"Guess we passed out again," she said to him. He seemed to have stopped in mid thought.

"You don't think that I did something perverted," he asked confused. She just looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know you Ranma. I may say it all the time but I know that you really wouldn't do something like that," she said turning to look at the ceiling. Ranma stared open mouthed at his fiancee.

"Are you ok," he asked reaching over and feeling her head. When his hand made contact it felt like her head was tingling. He removed his hand having felt the same tingling sensation. She looked at him with the same sad eyes,

"I feel drained. I just don't have the energy to fight Ranma. And I really don't like fighting with you it's just that," she paused scrunching her brow in thought, "well I don't know what it is you just seem to know all the right buttons to push," she said smiling slightly. Ranma turned over on his stomach smiling at her. He liked it when he and Akane would just talk she was one of the few people he could just talk to.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her the same smile on his face.

"Hoe about a game," she said looking around the room for something to play. 

"Isn't there some card games in the front," Ranma asked. Her eyes brightened,

"Yeah there are," she scooted over to Ranma's side and climbed off the bed. When her feet touched the floor she found that she couldn't walk straight. Ranma watched, as she seemed to have trouble with her balance. He got up slowly as he was having the same problem. He walked over to her and took her arm letting her lean on him. She looked up at him startled but he was purposely looking away a blush staining his cheeks.

"Thanks Ranma. This sucks doesn't it," she asked as they slowly walked forward. Both leaning on each other for support. He glanced over at her briefly,

"What?" He asked confused on what exactly sucked.

"Being so weak and helpless. I hate it," she said looking over at him. 

"Yeah it does. Hopefully they will get back with that herb before it gets any worse." They had reached the door and entered the front room. Both walked over to a desk. Akane opened the drawer to reveal a whole bunch of cards. She looked up at Ranma,

"So hat do you want to play," she asked.

"I don't know how about Uno, never played that one." She smiled that was one of her favorites, she picked the stack of cards out of the drawer and they made their way back over to their bed.

When they both settled down they started to play. And about two hours later when Dr. Tofu walked in that's how he found them. Both engrossed in their game they didn't even see him enter. They were sitting in the middle of the bed with a pile of cards in the middle. 

He stood to the side as he watched them play. He had just gotten the strangest call and strangely enough it was about Akane and Ranma. They said that what Ranma and Akane had was not what he had diagnosed them with. The stranger had said it would pass in about a day and that when they were about healed they would come and explain what was going on. They also said that the only symptom they had yet to get was the chills. What was weirder was that whoever it was sounded strangely familiar. He shook his head it couldn't have been... 

His head shot up and he looked back over at Ranma and Akane when he heard a shout.

"UNO," he heard Akane yell. 

"No, another game please," Ranma begged. Akane just smiled and laughed. Ranma smiled it was good to hear her laugh especially when he was the one making her laugh.

"Ok you two take it easy. I don't want you to pass out again on me;" they both pouted at the doctor's words.

"Spoil sport," they grumbled at the same time. The doctor just smiled and walked over to their bed.

"Ok apparently you two will be getting the chills in a little while so get under the covers and I will be back with some soup. They both did what they were told as he walked to the other room to get their food ready.

Dr. Tofu came back into the room with a tray with two bowls of soup. He walked over to where Ranma and Akane were both under the covers on their side of the bed.

"Ok you two here is your soup. And please no arguing. I don't want you two passing out anymore," he scolded lightly.

They both nodded as they ate their soup hungrily. He just walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

When they finished with their soup the set the two bowls aside and lay down.

"Now what do we do," sighed Ranma.

"I don't know," yawned Akane sleepily. Several minutes of silence passed,

"Ugh, I am so bored," he said again. When no answer came from his fiancee he turned towards her.

She had her face towards him and her eyes were closed. Her evened out breathing told him she was asleep.

She looked so peaceful he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep himself. Oh how very wrong he was.

*Akane's dream*

She was walking down the street towards her house. Everything was so quiet it scared her. She heard voices from the front yard of her house. When she approached she saw the strangest thing. Everyone was in the yard in a kind of gathering around a coffin. 

But what confused her was if this was a funeral why did everyone look so happy. Shampoo had the biggest smile on her face,

"Now pervert violent girl not bother husband," she said happily. Akane's face drained of color they couldn't have been talking about her. She walked over to where Nabiki and Kasumi were standing. She heard Nabiki talk,

"Now we can have some extra money to spend without the extra mouth to feed," she said writing calculations down. Kasumi looked indifferent,

"That's good," Akane walked closer to them in a kind of stunned state. She waved her hand in front of their faces but they didn't even flinch.

"Kasumi, Nabiki," she said but they still didn't answer. She looked over o see Mr. Satome and her father dancing around celebrating. Tears started to sting at her eyes. she looked over to where the coffin was. Ranma stood in front of the coffin. She walked closer to hear what he was saying,

"Now I can spend time with my cute fiancees without getting malleted. No more getting called names or smacked for no reason. This is probably the best day of my life." he said with a small smile on his face. 

Dreading what she was going to see she looked over into the coffin with tears running down her face. She looked at the body and into the face of a very pale version of herself. She stumbled backwards with her face buried in her hands. No this can't be happening. They wouldn't be happy if she died. Ranma wouldn't be happy. She looked up to see him with his arms wrapped around both Shampoo and Ukyou laughing. No this couldn't be happening.

"NOOOO!!!" 

*End Akane's Dream*

She sat bolt up right in her bed sweating all over. Just a dream it was just a dream. Even with that thought she couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down her face. She buried her face in her hands in an attempt to cover the sobs that racked threw her body.

"Akane," came a voice form her right. Startled she lifted her head up quickly to be met with a pair of worried blue eyes. Ranma crawled over to her and sat in front of her. 

It was dark but he could still see her face with the light from the moon outside. 

"What's wrong," he asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong Ranma. Go back to sleep," she said weakly trying to wipe away her tears. He was slightly hurt that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me I was just trying to be nice," he said laying down and turning away from her. She looked at the back of his head.

He sounded so hurt she thought to herself maybe she could just tell him whats wrong. She sighed in defeat and layed down facing the ceiling. 

"Fine if you don't want to tell me I was just trying to be nice," he said laying down and turning away from her. She looked at the back of his head.

He sounded so hurt she thought to herself maybe she could just tell him what's wrong. She sighed in defeat and laid down facing the ceiling.

"I had a nightmare," she said quietly. So quietly Ranma almost didn't hear it. Startled he turned around and faced her.

"What," he asked not sure if he was just hearing things. She turned her head to look at him briefly. Then turned back to look at the ceiling.

"I had a nightmare," she said with a little more force in her voice. Her voice still trembled slightly though the effects of the nightmare still not of worn off yet. 

"What was it about that could get you so upset," he asked puzzled. It was rare to see Akane crying she was too tough for that. That's why waking up and seeing her like that had had him worried so much.

"Well it's kind of stupid," she said turning away.

"Come on Akane, it can't be that stupid if it made **_you_** cry. I mean..." he trailed off fearing that if he continued he would say something to get her angry.

"Fine," she said half-angry with the persistent boy and half-angry that she couldn't say no to him, "I was walking down a street to the house and everyone was out in front of it. When I got closer I saw that it was a funeral. Then I saw that it was **_my_** funeral." She turned away from Ranma letting a couple of tears fall.

"And the worst part was that everyone was celebrating. And you looked the happiest of them all;" she said letting a sob escape. 

Ranma sat up looking at the Akane's back as she sobbed into her pillow. How could she even believe that would happen? If Akane died he defiantly wouldn't be celebrating. He wouldn't be able to live without Akane. Looking back at the distressed form of Akane he made up his mind he would let her know how he felt even if it meant that she wouldn't return his love. 

"Akane how could you believe that," he said incredulously. She stopped and turned a little so she could look at him with teary eyes. 

He took a deep breath and continued, "I mean look at it this Nabiki wouldn't have anyone to use to sell photos of to make money. Kasumi wouldn't have anyone to help with advice. Your dad would defentaly not be celebrating. He cries when you get cut," she let out a small giggle. She gave him a small smile and looked like she was going to say something but he continued. With new courage that that small smile gave him he continued,

"And me how can you think that I would be happy?" He said looking directly at her she gave him one of those looks that clearly said 'you know why'. He sighed and looked at the door because he wasn't sure he could look at her when he said this.

"Look, Akane I may make fun of you all the time but that doesn't mean I want you to die. It just means that I like to see you get angry. I would rather die then have to watch you die. Why do you think I'm always risking my life for you?" He looked down at his hands in his lap, " I mean who in their right mind would want to watch the person they love die." He heard her startled gasp and looked up at her.

She was staring at him her mouth slightly a gape and her eyes wide. 

She couldn't believe it Ranma just said he loved her. Her brain seemed to have shutdown she could barley move.

He sat there watching her his hand shaking in fear of her rejection. If she rejected him he didn't know what he would do. He liked his life with the Tendou's and especially Akane. But if she rejected him he didn't know if he could stand to watch her be with someone else. He could probably move... Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Your...shaking," he looked up at her she was kneeling a little closer and was looking at him with what he hoped was love.

"Well geeze Akane I wonder why," was his sarcastic reply. Instead of getting her angry like he expected his remark to she just smiled.

"What have you got to worry about Ranma I thought you already knew I loved you," she said looking him directly in the eye.

"You do?" He asked numbly. She just nodded. That was all he needed before he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap kissing every inch of her face he could. When he finally found her lips he kissed her with everything he had. This was the first kiss he had actually wanted and he wanted to make sure he remembered it. Akane pulled away slightly breathless and blushing redder then a tomato but the smile was bigger then anyone had seen.

"Say it," she pleaded softly. Ranma looked confused for a moment then he smiled understanding what she meant.

"I love you," he said kissing her nose lightly. She giggled,

"I love you too." 

She hugged him close and snuggled into his protective embrace. She looked up at him meekly,

"Ranma umm can I sleep on you side. So I don't have another nightmare," she asked blushing very very red. Ranma turned and nodded his head. He scooted over to his side of the bed with her still on his lap. He lay down and she snuggled closer yawning. 

"Goodnight Ranma," she said sleepily. He smiled and tightened his hold around her.

"Goodnight Akane, No more stupid nightmares ok," he said in a teasing way.

"Not with you here," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Ranma thought his heart was going to break his ribs if it didn't stop pounding. 

He silently thanked the gods for Akane's nightmare because if she hadn't of had the nightmare he wouldn't of told her what he felt. Smiling he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the dark blue haired martial artist in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood perched on her stick silently watching the two sleeping in front of her. They looked happy and she could tell that they had finally told each other what was so painfully obvious.

"So you are the one that called," came the voice of Dr. Tofu. He was standing in the doorway watching her cautiously.

Cologne turned to face the Doctor.

"An Amazon knows when to admit defeat. And that boy is never going to marry Shampoo. Not with every potion or Amazon trick could I get him to marry her. And I was starting to miss my village;" she sighed and turned towards the door.

"So you decided to help him with Akane," the doctor said smiling slightly at the confusing old woman.

"Well when he defeated Shampoo that made him an Amazon and I am obligated to help a fellow Amazon out," she said as she walked towards the door.

"So you and Shampoo will be leaving," asked the Dr. Tofu again. She turned to look at him when she reached the door.

"Yes we might come back to visit but I have to work on getting my great-granddaughter to notice her feeling for a certain blind duck boy," she said before disappearing out the door.

Dr. Tofu just stood there for a moment before walking into his office to think about what could have happened to make the crazy old Amazon finally see her attempts were useless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ukyo walked into Dr. Tofu's office around 10:30. 

She had spent time thinking about what had happened and finally realized she really never loved Ranma more then a friend. She was just confused and a little lonely but she didn't have to worry about that anymore. She bushed slightly; Ryoga had seen her walking down the street and asked her what was the matter. She had explained it to him, and after he had gotten over the fact that he was never going to be with Akane they had started to get to know each other. And she found that as the night went on she liked the normally lost boy.

She walked into the room where Ranma and Akane had been staying. Ranma and Akane were still asleep in bed. She smiled when she saw them it looked like they might have told each other. She really was happy for her friend and could only hope that without the rivalry for Ranma, Akane and her could become friends. Akane was after all a very nice person and better for Ranma then that Amazon hussy (sorry to all you shampoo fans).

She went over and lightly shook them awake.

"Come on you guys get up;" she said trying to wake them.

"Go away need more sleep," mumbled Ranma pulling the sleeping Akane closer.

"Come on Ranma honey get up," she said again more forcefully.

"Not now Ukyo," he mumbled again then his eyes snapped open and he sat up with Akane still in his arms.

"Ranma go back to sleep" mumbled Akane snuggling closer in his arms. Ranma just sat there staring Ukyo with all color drained from his face. Ukyo just sat there trying to contain her amusement,

"Ranma don't worry. I found out yesterday when I came by," she said giving him a small smiling. Ranma looked down at the still sleeping Akane and then snapped his head back to Ukyo.

"You're not mad," he asked disbelief etched on his face. Before she could answer Akane yawned and opened her eyes. When she did they widened much like Ranma's and she sat up straighter.

"Ukyo..." before she could get anymore out Ukyo stopped her.

"Like I was just about to tell Ranma, Akane I am not made. Yesterday I did a lot of thinking and found that I never really saw Ranma as more then a friend. And think I like some one else,' she said blushing at the last part.

Akane looked excited and crawled to the end of the bed to sit in front of her.

"Who?" She asked excited that the lonely cook found someone.

"Promise not to tell but I think I like...Ryoga," she said her blush getting darker.

"Really," squealed Akane. Ranma just looked at his Fiancee and best friend.

At least that would keep the stupid pig from visiting **his** fiancee. And Ukyo seemed generally happy. Things might start to settle down now.

Dr. Tofu came back into the room,

"Akane Ranma your family stopped by earlier," he said casually. Akane and Ranma's faces paled and the looked towards each other.

'Uh oh' 

They heard the door bang open and a cry of,

"The families will be joined," 

It didn't look like things were going to settle down anytime soon.

****

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
